sing a little ditty of yore
by justalittle l o o n y
Summary: Four in the morning before the opening of Hogwarts is no time to be drinking. /GodricHelga


**So, this fic was written for Lovisa's Challenge over at The Greatest Four, with the pairing GodricHelga and the prompt 'yore.'**

**I'm not sure if I got the founder's characters right- I tried to be unique but still canon, but I'm not sure if I did it. Feedback is appreciated. :)**

* * *

><p>"Though I was but a happy boy, many years before, now I drink and dance away, unlike the Godric of yore," a gigantic man bellows as he slams open the doors of Hogwarts, stumbling as he walks and seeming to not know that it is far too late at night to be singing drinking songs. The huge grin on his face remains oblivious even as he reaches the blonde woman standing in the middle of the hall with her arms crossed. "Ahhh," he shouts, "Helga!" He scoops her up in his arms and swings her around in the air, ignoring the disapproving look on her face. "Why did you not join Salazar and I? You would have loved it- the casks were free tonight!"<p>

The woman does not respond with a smile, the way that he clearly wants her to, so he puts her down slowly, the expression on his face slowly starting to sober up. "Godric, where have you _been?_" Helga asks, her hands on her hips. "Even Salazar returned hours ago."

Godric scratches his head, the look of sobriety becoming more and more poignant as he begins to to realize what is going on. "Salazar is with you?" he asks confusedly, "but I could have sworn he was sitting next to me when that pretty little lady from the east came dancing…" (Helga's face darkens at this, but he does not notice, apparently too lost in thought.) "Ahh, no matter, I'm back now, aren't I?" He grins down at her, apparently thinking that solves all problems.

"No matter?" she repeats, "No matter? Godric! This school is starting tomorrow, and we can't have you introducing us to the students drunk as a fool!" She shakes her head and the blonde twist on top of her head copies her as if in disapproval as well. "Rowena is having a talk with Salazar about it, and I think-"

"I doubt they are _talking,_" he interjects with a wink, and despite the blush that covers her cheeks, she can't help the little smile that accompanies it.

"_Godric,_" she reprimands, wagging her finger in hopes that she can regain some sense of control in the situation. "You know they are only friends, do not go implying things- you remember what happened with that monk when he came to visit us." She shakes her head in memory of it, honestly, how could he have been so stupid as to imply that a monk and his _daughter _had something? "But, as I was saying before I was interrupted, Rowena and I have been talking-"

"I thought it was Rowena and Salazar who were _talking_," he puts in merrily, and she glares at him.

"-Rowena and I have been talking, and we think, well, I thought of it and she agreed, but we think that you and Salazar ought to stop drinking. It will not be appropriate once the students arrive, and frankly, I do not think it is appropriate now! Stumbling in far after dusk, shouting songs about drinking and dancing, and making assumptions about your friends, really, I think you are beginning to cross a line, Godric. And that does not begin to cover the last time with the goat!"

He frowns. "I thought we were going to forget that, Helga," he says in mock disappointment, even managing to bring a few fake tears to his eyes.

"Alright, alright," she says, trying to squish down the guilty feeling that comes even at seeing someone fake crying. "But please, Godric, try to keep the drinking to a minimum?"

He sighs as though he is giving up something greatly important to him. "I will…" he finally says, "but only if you agree to have _one _keg with Salazar and I after the students are all sorted out."

Helga gets the self-riotous look she gets whenever she's about to lecture him, and though he's been standing there for the past twenty minutes enduring her ranting, he's not sure he can take it a third time. "Godric, honestly, why do you think I'd want to drink with you-"

But she's stopped mid-rant by him bending down and planting a rough kiss on her lips. He feels her gasp, and it occurs to him that he's most definitely still under the influence if he's kissing _Helga, _of all people, but she feels quite nice against him, so he doesn't stop. Finally, he thinks that that's probably enough to make her shell-shocked enough that she won't lecture him for a bit. "See, that's why you will have a keg with Salazar and I. You can't resist me in this state," he says smugly.

She gapes, her mouth flapping up and down in attempt to make words. "Godric, that was, how could you, but-" she tries to speak, but no coherent words are formed. "Godric, that was very rude!" she finally says, still flustered.

He ignores her protests. "Now, if I am not to be 'drunk as a fool' tomorrow evening, I should probably head to my bed. Good night, Helga, I hope that pleasant dreams find you." He tips his hat and leaves.

And the scene returns to where it had been before he had entered, singing his oh so silly song. Only there is one difference. The blonde woman in the center of the hall now has a small smile on her face, and is singing a small ditty. If you listen closely, the lyrics are, "Though I was but a naive lass, many hours before, now I drink and kiss away, unlike the Helga of yore."


End file.
